An Unexpected Surprise
by Frauggie
Summary: When fem!Germany gets a call from the bar where her brother's drinking with friends earlier than usual, what does Prussia have planned for her?    Written as part of the Winter Exchange for Meinbruder, and my first fic. Enjoy! Comments appreciated!


An Unexpected Surprise

She didn't expect the call so early, and she didn't expect the bartender to be laughing and drunk either. In fact, she wouldn't have recognized it was him if she hadn't heard her brother's voice from a crowded room. "Oi! Stop hitting on my sister, that wasn't part of the deal!"

"Settle down, settle down... Gilbert, if you throw that, you're paying for the glass!" He turned back into a sweeter tone to speak to her again. "Sorry sweetie, I have to- Gilbert! You might want to come and get- Francis, you too?" After that she hung up the phone, not needing to hear any more. Grabbing a jacket, she headed for the door, bracing herself for what she knew came of her brother's nights out.

It's never a good idea to take the car in these situations, as Gilbert will no doubt try to drive it, claiming he's "too awesome to get drunk". In any case, Gilbert always chose somewhere nearby because he liked being able to stumble home piss drunk, but he'd never admit the real reason was so she wouldn't have to come get him every week. He did like taking her out drinking once in a while, usually after a good dinner or a movie, sometimes even both when her brother was feeling particularly generous. They always went to matinee so as to get the best price, per her insistence of course. What she didn't understand was why he kept talking about some date or something; he hadn't had one in years, if ever.

And so she set out in the brisk chill of late autumn, a heavy coat on to combat the creeping cold, walking the 5 blocks to the local bar where her brother was surely drinking more. The walk was cold, and by the time she reached the bar even her ears were numb and reddened along with her nose. That was the first thing her brother noticed anyway. "West! C'mere, lookin' a bit chilly, let your brother warm you up..." he completed the outburst with arms outstretched, looking for a hug she wasn't going to give.

"It's time to go, bruder, you're drunk enough for the bartender to call already."

She was answered with the usual complaints and excuses, before adding "You even sound worse than usual."

"Kesese, 'cause you weren't here West! Now that you're here, we can commence the contest!" he had a stein raised in cheers, everyone in the bar knowing what was going on except for Germany herself.

"No, brother, we're leaving now. No more contests, I'm sure you're plenty drunk already." She made to grab his wrist when he grabbed her first and presented her to the whole establishment. "What in the world-?"

"My fellow drinkers! The prize! A night with my sister!" As the cheers came, he still held on to her so she couldn't escape, and grinned at her. "Don't worry West, the awesome me can't lose!"

"Gilbert, you will stop this nonsense now! I am not a prize for this contest you're planning on doing. I am going home right now, and taking you with me."

"So you don't want to preserve your honor? And here I was going to let you participate..." he trailed off, leaving the rest to her imagination, grinning wide when she stilled her attempts to escape and looked thoughtful.

"If I win, you'll come home right away?" She sounded suspicious of him, knowing tricks he's pulled in the past.

"I'll come home immediately and even go straight to bed." Gilbert grinned again, making her nervous but she couldn't see anything wrong with what he said and so agreed, nodding. "Then let's get this going! One round each, we go until we fall! Everyone up!" The bartender started handing out drinks, keeping it at 1 stein-ful each. "And go!" Everyone in the bar started drinking their stein, and it wasn't until after she finished hers that a couple people started wobbling and fell, taking a few others with them. "Kesese, this is why the awesome me will win!" He finished his stein off while waiting for everyone else to finish. After the first round, only half the contestants were left before Gilbert called for the second round of drinks.

It continued this way, and it was only two more rounds later when it was just her, her brother, and her brother's friends, Francis and Antonio. Francis leaned over to whisper something into Antonio's ear and they both fell over, laughing the whole way down. It just so happened, however, that not only did the bartender call early tonight, but he called just before she had sat down to eat dinner, and so she was drinking on an empty stomach. It also happened that Francis and Antonio had a deal with Gilbert should nations be the only ones left in the contest. So it was no surprise to him when an "accidental" leg came out and caught the back of Germany's knee causing her to fall and him to win the contest, but he pretended anyways.

"West! And here I thought you could hold more than that." his grin spread as he realized she was drunker than she'd normally be after only four beers, but he didn't mind a bit, her being his for the night anyways. "That's okay through, you're mine now!"

"I-" she stops, realizing her argument was invalid and really, not protesting would get him to come home with her sooner.

"You what?" he pressed, curious about what she would have said.

"I... think it's time to go, you're drunk enough." As if to prove her point, he lost his balance and fell right next to her, snickering the whole time. "Very sure it's time to go. Get up, brother, we're going home."

"No." came a very firm answer.

"What? Did you just say no?" confused, she turned to look at him again, preparing to be stern, not expecting the grin he gave back. "Gilbert, if I have to tell you one more time-" cut off when he loomed over her. "What do you think you're-" promptly cut off by a kiss, his hand wandered to her jacket before it stopped.

"Fuck! Forgot this jacket was the impossible one..." He rolled off, remembering where he was again, then grinned when an idea struck him. "West... you're mine now, you know."

"No I'm-" she stops, remembering she did agree to the bet when she participated. "Right, I am... but... I'm going home." Hoping he won't order her to stop going home, she got up and turned to head out the door.

"Stop." She halted at his order, not moving an inch after that, though she heard all the snickers in the bar. "Come here, West." He was looking directly at her, as if controlling her mind. Not that he needed to, she was very well aware that she needed to obey him if she was ever going to get him out of the bar let alone home. So she slowly walked toward him, not hesitant at all until he started grinning again. "Sit."

She promptly sat right where she was, next to him on the floor. He kneeled next to her and flashed her that grin one last time before saying "Pull them down."

Taken aback, she furrowed her brows in confusion. "Pull what down?"

"My pants," came the reply, his voice growing deeper with conviction, and a hint of something more.

"I'm not going to pull down your pants, not in a public establishment such as this!" She looked down, her cheeks and ears turning red again, though this time not from the cold.

"You will." His voice had turned commanding, regaining all confidence of the former empire which would have brought her to her knees if she wasn't on the floor already, and she struggled to not complete the task right then and there, and to instead give a short "yes sir".

At that, the entire bar burst into applause and hollers, some even for her to take her clothes off, and if not that at least the jacket. An army olive colored full length jacket left her figure mostly to the imaginations of the others and they imagined it, many times over. So of course seeing the real thing would be so much better, and a couple brave ones even crept forward to take it off her themselves when they were stopped by the hand and growl of the winner before he turned and leaned back to her.

"What part of 'you're mine' don't you understand?" She looked up ready to protest that she was doing as told now, when he threw his coat around himself though covering her and stood up so she could do as told with a little privacy to tease the audience they currently had. Using the force of him standing, she tugged the pants down revealing his lack of underwear, not unusual for him.

Sitting back, she was thankful the rest of the bar couldn't see, but that also meant she couldn't see his face, and from the sound if it, he wasn't nearly drunk enough because he was being encouraged to drink more. He did manage a quick gesture to his vital regions, saying they needed some attention in probably the most demeaning way he could by pointing to her then at his groin, afterwards giving a thumbs up.

She understood what he meant, and really thought he should spend less time with America if he's going to copy gestures... but that's not what was important at the moment. The point is if he forced her to pleasure him right here, that didn't mean she couldn't take control of the situation. He also didn't need any more beer than the one he was guzzling now.

Suffice it to say she was furious and wanted to distract him enough to get him home, and with one quick motion stood up, grabbed his head with one arm, his member with the other and started kissing him, stroking his member with the same ferocity. Gilbert could only struggle to make noise, making sure to swallow his beer first. Already half hard from watching her drink, and the thought of her giving a public hand job, he couldn't help but to moan as she stroked with an expertise he didn't think she had.

Hearing the moans of encouragement from him was enough to make her bolder, and she started flicking the tip of his member with her thumb at the same time she thrust her tongue in his mouth. He was so surprised that his mouth opened for her and the battle was easily won. _The faster I make him come, the faster we can go home. _With that thought process in mind she squeezed his member, eliciting a groan from him that turned into another moan when she tickled the roof of his mouth with her tongue.

It wasn't long before he had to come up for a breath, and gasped when she made a tight ring with her finger and thumb, drawing it up the length of his cock and back down. "M-more..." he managed, so she wrapped her hand completely around and started pumping. "Aah... that's more like it..." He grinned and relaxed a bit, enjoying his West, drunk enough to agree to a public hand job.

She started to relax, her drunken stupor allowing her to enjoy his moans without questioning, and she even challenged herself to see if he would make any more noises by trying new things. To her pleasant surprise, she found a little flick here would make him hiss sharply but a twist right underneath and he'd be purring. Her fun was drawing to a close though, as she felt him tighten, ready to let loose. Quickly grabbing a napkin from the bar top, she formed another ring with her fingers and squeezed the base of his cock, rendering him unable to come.

"Gott West... What the-" he made the mistake of looking directly at her, his pained expression focused on her determined, _yet somehow still incredibly sexy_, one.

"Home. Promise we go home immediately after." There really was no denying that determination, especially after the last couple beers he had...

"Fine, just-" but he was cut off with a quick "You're paying your own tab." Sighing and really wanting, _needing,_ to come he nodded and she released her fingers, giving his member a good final pump, covering the tip with the napkin so as not to make a mess. After a few huffs to catch his breath again, he barely managed to say, "Always so...dit... din...dil..."

"Diligent?" she offered, looking for a trash bin to place the napkin in but shoving it in her pocket when she couldn't find one, not trusting herself to move more than necessary if the room was spinning like it was.

"Yeah that! Diligent West... " Gilbert started to sway heavily until she stepped to support him, guiding him towards the door. "That sounds kinda... like the sidekick to an awesome superhero, Awesome Man..." He snickered to himself before continuing his drunken rambles.

It was only halfway home before anything that wasn't nonsense came up again. "West..."

"Hmmm?" Not pausing to stop, she continued as if he were just about to say something else random that didn't require her whole concentration.

"Can I get a piggy back ride?"

"What?" Taken aback she dropped him and he fell to his knees.

"Please?" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes that he'd have never used if he weren't completely sloshed.

"Oh, alright." She relented, clearly not as drunk as him yet still not in her right mind, and knowing it'd get them home faster, seeing as she had her own problem to take care of. She was just glad the entire bar wasn't able to see her pants getting wet underneath her jacket. Oh how she wanted to relieve the throbbing with a nice, thick-

"Boo Yeah! That's right! Whooooo!" Gilbert was unable to contain his joy, as usual. Smiling to herself, she headed off carrying him, imagining all she'd do when they got home. Man she was hungry.


End file.
